1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a method and apparatus for generating a hologram pattern using an operation device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a hologram pattern using an operation device by receiving an input of spatial object data or image data including a color and a depth.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the spread of a three-dimensional television (3D TV), an image providing a high 3D effect can be viewed at home. In this instance, a difficulty arises when an apparatus for reproducing a two-dimensional (2D) or 3D image using viewpoint information provides a realistic image identical to an actual object. For example, in a case of a stereo 3D image, the apparatus may have a limit in displaying a depth due to visual fatigue, and may have a difficulty in displaying a motion parallax, based on a movement of a user.
A hologram is technology for representing a 3D space that has a limitless number of viewpoints and causes little visual fatigue by reproducing a 3D spatial object using a strength and phase of light. Generally, a hologram is generated using a computer-generated hologram (CGH) using a method of generating a digital hologram. That is, in the digital hologram generating method, optical signals are approximated, and a hologram is generated using an interference pattern generated through a mathematical operation.
In the digital hologram generating method, a 3D spatial object is construed as a set of 3D points, and point holograms corresponding to all 3D points constituting the 3D spatial object are generated. In this instance, as the sophistication or complexity of the 3D spatial object increases, so too does a number of 3D points included in the 3D spatial object, and thus, an amount of calculation subsequently increases.